User talk:Bttf4444
Running Gags Though good intentioned, I believe we already have this list of recurring gags within the Back to the Future trilogy article as "Themes". -- Riffsyphon1024 07:50, 15 March 2007 (UTC) BTTF.com I just signed on there and found you. I'm skywayflyer there. -- Riffsyphon1024 09:54, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Bravelord and Monstrux You can actually view the episode (for now) on youtube.com http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqYC94V_W30&feature=related, which is where I've seen several of the animated series. I wouldn't add the link in the article itself, but I've also seen (and later bought) some of the others that I first saw there. I didn't particularly care for this episode, and I think it pales in comparison to others in the series, but it's worth a look. McFord 17:08, 3 September 2008 (UTC) * Hey, thanks for the heads-up! I watched all the ones that he uploaded. They're not as good as the movies, but I've still enjoyed them. Bttf4444 05:36, 10 September 2008 (UTC) *:::: It really was a very good cartoon, and I'm glad that Riffsyphon has included it here, because I probably wouldn't have taken the time to watch an episode. I remember when it came out in 1991 on CBS, but I didn't watch it; and I wasn't aware that Fox ran the show again in 2003. Like all cartoons, it had cartoony stuff like heavy objects falling on people's heads, people crashing through walls and doors, and extremely smart dogs, but it also had clever dialogue, interesting storylines, and likeable characters. Someday, I hope it's put on DVD. 15:56, 10 September 2008 (UTC) *:::::In a way, with the articles, you don't even have to put up with all the cartoony stuff if you're just looking for information. -- Riffsyphon1024 21:54, 10 September 2008 (UTC) *:::::: Well, what I call cartoony stuff is simply entertainment. For us grownups, it comes in the form of the stunts and the special effects, and for kids, it's falling anvils and explosions. The way I like to think about it is that each episode begins with Doc Brown recounting something that had happened to him. "My son Jules, and I, were constructing an electromagnet... and it was important when we traveled back to the year 1864." Let's say that you were describing the original film to, say, a niece and nephew who had never seen it. Not only would you sanitize it so that Doc wouldn't say "you're gonna see some serious shit", you'd probably skip the explanation of the space-time continuum, and you'd emphasize the action. Even then, you'd find that your young listeners would interrupt you frequently with questions, particularly when you talked about Einstein sitting in the front seat of the DeLorean, or Marty crashing into a scarecrow and a barn, or why Biff was "mean". What we see in the cartoon is Doc's retelling of a story, and it works great. McFord 00:38, 11 September 2008 (UTC) *:::::::Then in this fashion, it is similar to Obi-Wan explaining his "point of view" to Luke (different wiki), only this time Doc is the narrator and this is from his mad scientist point of view. -- Riffsyphon1024 15:48, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Happy November 5th! Don't go hanging a clock over your sink from your toilet today. :) -- Riffsyphon1024 16:41, 5 November 2008 (UTC)